Howl of the Wolf
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: Naruto x PPWF. On the night Madara released the Kyuubi he encounters Zen Aku and is struck down. Minato seeing this powerful demon decides for the safety of the village he will seal both Zen Aku and the Kyuubi inside Naruto to save everyone in the village


Howl of the Wolf

Pilot Story (May not be continued without interest being shown by readers)

A Naruto x Power Rangers crossover.

Summary: On the night Madara released the Kyuubi he encounters the Wolf Demon Zen Aku and is struck down. Minato seeing this powerful demon decides for the safety of the village he will seal both Zen Aku and the Kyuubi inside Naruto, hoping that his decision will keep the village safe from both threats.

Chapter One

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! And now with the Kyuubi's release the village will be destroyed and I will have my revenge!"

Madara laughed as he watched as the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village try in vain to protect their home from the giant fox's rampage. He was so focused on watching the fox attack the village that he paid no attention to Minato teleporting Kushina away to safety or the fact that the forest around him had suddenly gone deathly silent.

That's when he heard it, the sound of the haunting flute…

(Insert Zen Aku Flute web link)

Turning around he noticed a figure making his way to the sealing site where he had released the Kyuubi, he also noticed the figure wasn't human. The figure was tall around six feet eight inches; he wore a long black leather trench like coat that seemed to have some strange armor grafted to it. On his back he could see a strange wide black crescent moon shaped blade and short grey hair. He had a horn in the center of his head and had glowing yellow eyes.

"A wolf?" he whispered as the wolf like creature finished playing the tune on the crescent shaped flute.

"What's this?"

Madara was surprised when the wolf like creature spoke before it teleported in a black flash to right beside him. As Madara finally got a closer look at this creature he realized it was a wolf demon, this was quite the lucky day he was having. With his Sharingan he would now have two powerful demons to destroy his former village with. Quickly ripping off his mask which grabbed the wolf's attention he activated with Sharingan and attempted to use his mind controlling genjutsu, keyword being attempted.

He was surprised when the crescent moon shaped blade came within an inch of slicing his head off but it sliced the mask in half instead.

"Foolish human, you actually think you can control me, Zen Aku! You will pay for your foolish action!"

He vanished in a black flash, in mere seconds slash marks began appearing all over Madara's cloak. Blood flew from his wounds as his eyes finally managed to see what was happening, Zen Aku was moving so fast his Sharingan could only catch a glimpse of what he was doing. Quickly activating his space/time technique he tried to absorb Zen Aku but the technique wasn't fast enough to keep up.

The flashes stopped for a brief moment and he took this moment to activate his phasing jutsu, however he still wasn't fast enough.

"CRESCENT WAVE!"

A crescent shaped blade of energy flew at him from behind, cutting off his right arm at the elbow. Madara screamed in pain as he gripped the arm, trying to stop the bleeding, only to freeze when he realize he dropped the phasing jutsu.

In a second the crescent moon shaped sword pierced him between the eyes, killing him instantly.

"Even though you are dead my vengeance is not yet complete" he voiced as he watched the Kyuubi attack the shinobi below.

"I will ensure your stay in the afterlife is a horrible one as I rob you of your revenge against this village and its people" he muttered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out three sphere like crystals and placed them into three holes in his flute.

"Dark Wild Zords Arise and Combine!"

(Insert Summoning Song Link)

To the shinobi below they watched in amazement as this strange metal being begun to take shape on the outskirts of the village. It had the head of a metal wolf with a long horn, its right arm was a hammer head shark, it's left a black wolf and its main body an alligators.

Zen Aku teleported inside and set his flute in the console where it fit before placing his hands on the consoles sides.

"Predazord Awaken!"

The Kyuubi roared with anger as this giant metal creature stood between it and its goal. It charged forward, thinking that its power would easily deal with this obstacle and was surprised when the wolf fist slammed into its skull and sent him flying to the ground. It snarled and began to gather chakra into its mouth.

Zen Aku smiled as he watched the fox gather its energy for an attack, well two could play that game.

"**Nine-Tailed Menacing Ball!"**

"PREDATOR WAVE!"

The Predazord's chest open and fired a huge blast of purple energy, its strength equally matching the Kyuubi's blast.

As the two clashed they failed to take notice of Minato Namikaze heading towards them on top of the Chief Toad, a newborn child in his arms. He watched in horror as this new creature fought the Kyuubi on equal ground, if this being turned its attention to the village they would have no chance of survival. So now he changed his decision, he would seal both these monsters into his son, keeping his village safe from harm at least for a long time.

"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!"

In a flash of white light it was all over, the Kyuubi's body now free of its soul fell dead to the ground but the Predazord remained. What Minato didn't know was the jutsu had sealed away Zen Aku within the Predazord and now without its pilot remained motionless.

Hours Later…

The Predazord still remained unmoved, none of the shinobi around were brave enough to get anywhere near it for fear of it attacking. Sarutobi had retaken command as Hokage and was about to announce to the village that Naruto was the vessel of the nine tailed fox. As he held Naruto up to show everyone in the crowd the Predazord shifted making everyone flinch. It split into three spheres, representing the three animal crystals used to form it and they flew at the Hokage or more specifically they flew at Naruto.

Everyone present watched as the three spheres flew into Naruto's chest and become sealed as three circles appeared around the Reaper death Seal on his chest.

"Hey that boy has that creature sealed inside him now. The creature that fought to protect our village from the Kyuubi!" one villager shouted.

"He holds our savior!" another cheered.

Soon everyone was cheering and rejoicing, so much so that Sarutobi decided against telling them about the Kyuubi being sealed inside young Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun you have a very interesting life ahead of you" he smiled at the blond who looked and giggled in return.

Within the Seal…

Zen Aku snarled as he slammed his fists against the golden cage door of his new prison. He couldn't believe this, he finally escaped the seal he was imprisoned in 3,000 years ago just to be sealed again? And into a human child no less! Glancing behind him he noticed his dark wild Zords had appeared as well and that across from him in another cage lay the Kyuubi he had been fighting mere moments ago.

"I may have been sealed again but this time it will be a little more interesting. Let's see what I can do with this human host" he smiled.


End file.
